moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsburg
The Barony of Kingsburg is located in east-central Westfall to the northeast of Sentinel Hill and is under the rule of Baron Ritchard Elric. Kingsburg is, to date, the lushest and most fertile area of Westfall due to the advanced irrigation systems put in place nearly two decades ago. These water systems have provided farms to sustain the Barony and an excess that is frequently donated to the local communities of Westfall. Because of this Kingsburg is afforded substantial tax cuts as well as a small garrison of the Westfall brigade coupled with the Barony's own long-standing honor guard. The History of Kingsburg Kingsburg originally began as nothing more than a small town under the guidance of Matthias Elric. As mayor, Matthias would go on to invigorate the landscape by building numerous irrigation systems and quickly a small town expanded, nearly tripling in size in a matter of years. As Oldbridge flourished, a small port was soon built to the north and to the east a small farming community was founded. As the irrigation systems provided rich farming for the community, a new idea began to take place. This idea which would someday be known as "Kingsburg" - in honor of the line of House Wrynn - began as a courtesy to the outlying, starving communities in Westfall. Matthias had long since been a member of the Church and his compassion far outweighed his other emotions. And in that compassion his idea came to pass. It wasn't until his son, Llandon, came to be of age that Kingsburg began to take hold. Llandon was an aggressive, short tempered soldier who held tenacity as the tenant above all others. In his fierce politicking and frequent shows of battlefield superiority, the Honor Guard of Kingsburg was founded and the House of Nobles, fearing a revolt, bestowed the title of Baron onto Llandon to keep him happy and at heel. In doing so the Kingdom of Stormwind afforded themselves a powerful ally in Westfall. It wasn't but a decade and a half later that Westfall revolted. The people had become arrogant and bitter and seceded from the Kingdom of Stormwind and revolted. Even as it happened Kingsburg remained ally to House Wrynn and closed its borders and roads to prevent any invasion the militia would attempt. Luckily no such invasion came to pass and eventually Westfall was wrested back into the control of the Alliance. As a reward for their loyalty, Kingsburg was afforded a sizable donation of funds that would further bolster the economy of Kingsburg and provide a means of building a quarry in the north and expanding Silverport into a large community of traders and fishermen. To this day Kingsburg remains a stalwart fixture in Westfall and because of the powerful economy and large farmlands provided by advanced irrigation is able to donate large amounts of food and stone to the people of Westfall. This charity has long since rewarded the Barony with tax cuts and a nod from the Westfall militia. Major Cities Lancaster - Lancaster is the second largest city in Kingsburg next only to the city-port of Silverport. It serves as a smaller farming community than Silverlight Farms but is also where the minerals and stone is brought from the quarry just north. Silverport - Silverport is the second largest city and the only city-port of Kingsburg that serves as a trading post up and down the Elwynn River. There are four ships total that are for the most part left untouched but have a history of being attacked and even pillaged by pirates and bandits. Towns and Other Oldbridge - Oldbridge is the first town and where the first people of Kingsburg settled. It is currently used to house the nobility or high-ranking members of Kingsburg, as well as guests and diplomats. In times of war or invasion it serves as a fortress and is protected by three well-garrisoned keeps known as "Three Brothers". St. Mara's Prior - The only Church in Kingsburg, St. Mara's Priory sits directly in the middle of the Barony and has an orphanage built directly next door. Silverlight Farms - Silverlight Farms is a large farming community that is responsible for the bulk of Kingsburg's foods and spices. Besides the quarry, it is mainly responsible for the strong, thriving economy of Kingsburg. The Quarry - The quarry is built into the backside of the mountains just to the north and is where Kingsburg's minerals and stone are mined. Category:Places Category:Westfall Locations